Ron-In-a-Mad-Veela-Land (OS Défi n2)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: 'Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ' demanda Ron avec incrédulité en avisant Harry et Lavande qui se roulaient par terre en se tirant les cheveux ou se mordant dès que possible. Slash. RWSF. Yaoi. Lemon. Creature fic. Veela. Défi d'Alice-In-A-Mad-Wonderland.


**Titre : Ron-in-a-Mad-Veela-Land**

_**Note de Titre :**_ (c'est la première fois que je fais une note de titre xD) Donc haem... J'ai galéré longtemps pour avoir un titre. Puis... Je me suis dit « Mais bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! » J'espère Alice' que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir détourné ton pseudo à des fins fiquaires xD En même temps ce titre correspond tellement bien je trouve...

**Auteur :** Westyversionfrench

**Genre : **OS Défi

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** RWSF

**Résumé :** 'Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!' demanda Ron avec incrédulité en avisant Harry et Lavande qui se roulaient par terre en se tirant les cheveux ou se mordant dès que possible. Slash. RWSF. Yaoi. Lemon. Creature fic. Veela.

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux, personnages et background appartiennent bien sûr à JKR. L'intrigue quant à elle est de moi, bien que dictée par les contraintes de Alice-In-A-Mad-Wonderland.

* * *

Voici quelles étaient les contraintes :

x Les 4 personnages seraient: Seamus (principal), Ron (principal) & Fred et George (secondaires).  
x A Poudlard ^^  
x Mots:_**Passion**__** / **__**Dragon**__** / **__**Clarifié**__** / **__**Entrain**__** / **__**Test**__** / **__**Sommeil **__**/ **__**Mondial**__** / **__**Sexe**_  
x Genre: Famille Amitié  
x Objets: **un lit**** / ****un chêne (l'arbre)**** / ****une toile**** / ****un caleçon turquoise**  
"Bon bah voilà ^. J'espère que tu vas y arriver, je t'encourage ^^ ! Et si c'est possible, il pourrait y avoir un lemon yaoi (entre les principaux ou les secondaires, je m'en fiche ^^) ?"

**Mot d'introduction :** J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce deuxième défi, plus que pour le premier. Non pas que les contraintes m'inspiraient moins, mais au contraire, j'avais énormément d'idées mais certaines ne pouvaient être réalisées dans le cadre du défi et j'ai dû réorienter le propos plusieurs fois et recommencer^^. Ceci dit, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic et j'ai enfin pu m'essayer à une Veela-Story, chose que je voulais faire depuis un bon bout de temps. Donc je remercie Alice pour m'avoir permis de le faire :D

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**RON-IN-A-MAD-VEELA-LAND**

Ron sentit le regard de Lavande sur lui depuis l'autre extrémité de la salle commune. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille brillait une lueur déterminée qui le fit déglutir. Depuis le début de l'année, elle ne cessait de lui sourire, de l'encourager ou de le complimenter. Il avait beau ne pas toujours être très malin, il comprenait toutefois qu'elle semblait avoir des vues sur lui. Cela le laissait perplexe parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait refusé les avances de Cormac McLaggen, qui était un mec plutôt beau, musclé et séducteur. Lui n'avait rien fait pour attirer la jeune lionne. Il en avait parlé discrètement avec Harry qui lui avait répondu qu'il était plus grand et plus musclé qu'avant les vacances d'été et que peut être Lavande le trouvait sportif et ainsi attirant. Ron avait fait la moue mais c'était la seule explication rationnelle qu'il avait sous la main alors il s'en était contenté. Mais là, alors qu'ils étaient tous amassés dans cette salle aux armoiries de la victoire, la musique battant son plein et les hourras retentissant sous les voûtes, le rouquin comprit que l'attirance de Lavande à son égard venait de décupler. En effet, la jeune fille marcha résolument jusqu'à lui, fendant la foule sans pitié et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, se pendant à son cou, l'embrassa avec _**passion**_.

Mais alors qu'il répondait à ce baiser et que les sifflements amusés retentissaient autour d'eux, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Il y eut comme une déflagration qui secoua tous les étudiants présents et fit tanguer les tableaux qui poussèrent des cris stridents. Lavande recula et Ron ouvrit les yeux, sonné. Tout le monde le regardait. Ils ne regardaient pas la jeune fille, seulement lui. Une lueur étrange passait dans leur regard, comme de l'appréciation. Il se racla la gorge et tous les présents, sauf ses frères, sa sœur, Hermione et Seamus Finnigan, sursautèrent. Puis, se fut la débandade : tous se précipitèrent sur lui et Lavande se battit pour défendre son bien face à tous ces enragés. Ron cria, tentant de les repousser et crut son salut arriver en la personne de Harry qui lui attrapait le bras. Celui-ci le tira hors de la foule pour le mener derrière un rempart formé par Fred, George et Ginny. Ils menacèrent quiconque faisait mine d'approcher leur frère de trop près.

Ron soupira, soulagé, avant qu'il ne se retrouve avec horreur avec la langue de Harry dans sa bouche. Il le repoussa vivement et en colère lui cria dessus :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » Sa voix était plus forte que d'habitude, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et les veines de son cou étaient bien apparentes. Alors enfin tous reculèrent et prirent un air penaud sur le visage. Ron hurla alors à l'adresse de tous :

« Fichez moi la paix ! » et chacun repartit dans son activité précédente. Lavande voulut se rapprocher mais Ginny la repoussa.

« Pas touche à mon frère harpie ! » L'autre allait s'insurger mais Ron dit :

« Je te verrai plus tard. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange... » En effet, même s'ils semblaient tous s'être calmés, chacun lui lançait un regard un peu trop doux et le garçon en était très mal à l'aise.

Fred et George éclatèrent alors de rire et s'esclaffèrent à en pleurer de cette situation ridicule. Hermione, qui s'était enfuie en voyant Ron et Lavande s'embrasser et arrêtée à la porte au moment de la déflagration, s'approcha du groupe des Weasley. Ginny la scruta longtemps et constatant qu'il n'y avait pas cet éclat étrange dans ses pupilles la laissa passer. Par contre, elle colla une claque monumentale à Harry qui eut l'air de s'en moquer. Mais Hermione empêcha la rousse de récidiver en intervenant, lui bloquant le bras :

« Non Ginny ! Il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait ! ». La rousse lui jeta un regard mauvais mais Hermione expliqua :

« Ils semblerait qu'ils soient tous obsédés par Ron. Sortons d'ici et allons trouver McGonagall. Il a dû recevoir un mauvais sort ou quelque chose. » Elle entraîna alors à sa suite tous les Weasley et repoussa Harry en lui ordonnant d'aller ranger les affaires de Ron dans sa chambre pour lui faire plaisir. Sous le regard médusé des Jumeaux et de Ron, Harry sourit et rosit, accepta, et se précipita en sautillant vers l'escalier. Ginny était à deux doigts de pleurer :

« Je vais vomir... » Hermione lui tapota l'épaule et ils quittèrent la salle commune. Sur leur passage, la Grosse Dame lança des piques lubriques à Ron qui devint rouge pivoine, totalement mortifié. Les Jumeaux ne cessaient de rire et même Ginny se détendit un peu, souriant à chaque commentaire appréciateur des tableaux jusqu'au bureau de leur Directrice de Maison.

Celle-ci leur ouvrit après trois coups portés sur le bois de sa porte et immédiatement sursauta. Elle laissa échapper :

« Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes magnifique ! » Fred et George pouffèrent, se tenant les côtes tant ils souffraient de leur hilarité, Ginny réprima un gloussement et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle elle éloigna Ron de quelques pas car la vieille Directrice de Maison lorgnait un peu trop sur son torse en se mordant les lèvres et jeta un bouclier protecteur sur lui. McGonagall sembla reprendre ses esprits et les regarda, surprise.

« Mademoiselle Granger... Mademoiselle et Messieurs Weasley... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? » Hermione soupira, soulagée, et clarifia la situation.

« Nous avons un gros problème professeur. Tous les élèves de notre maison semblent être tombés amoureux de Ronald. Ils cherchent tous à l'approcher et à le toucher. Et … si je peux me permettre professeur... Vous même sembliez captivée par sa présence quand vous l'avez aperçu... » McGonagall rosit légèrement et se concentra sur Ron. Hermione précisa :

« Je lui ai jeté un sort de paravent. » Leur Directrice de Maison hocha la tête et se jeta un sort sur elle et dit :

« Tentons de voir si je réagis toujours à sa présence. » Hermione ôta le bouclier et la directrice ne broncha pas. Ses yeux gardèrent la même teinte et elle toisait toujours Ron d'un air préoccupé.

« Eh bien mes enfants, je crains que la situation ne soit assez grave... »

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

« Un quoi ?! » hurla Ron en se levant brutalement de son fauteuil, le faisant basculer par terre derrière lui. Dumbledore toussota un peu mais daigna répéter.

« Il semblerait Monsieur Weasley que votre nature de Veela vienne de se réveiller. » Ron jura et McGonagall lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Penaud, il s'excusa :

« Pardon Madame... » et se rassit après avoir redressé le siège. Hermione, qui l'avait accompagné, ainsi que ses deux crétins de frères et sa petite sœur, demanda des précisions.

« Monsieur, comment cela se fait-il que Ron soit un Veela et pas Ginny ou Fred et George ?

-Eh bien Miss Granger, vos professeurs et moi-même pensons que Monsieur Weasley n'est pas victime d'un héritage mais d'une contamination. En effet, il est possible qu'un veela ou une vélane transmette sa particularité à autrui mais cela est un fait très peu connu en effet. » Ron maudit la lueur intéressée qui naquit dans les prunelles de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant qu'il faisait un parfait objet d'étude. Mais la jeune fille tiqua.

« Pardonnez mon scepticisme professeur mais comment expliquer dans ce cas que quelques uns aient été épargnés par son aura ? » Dumbledore se gratta le menton, du moins s'il parvenait à l'atteindre à travers toute cette barbe, et se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

« Eh bien dans un premier temps, les frères et sœurs. Généralement, les membres d'une même famille ne sont pas sensibles aux pouvoirs veela de l'un d'eux. Mais dans votre cas... C'est plus compliqué... Savez-vous si d'autres étudiants ont échappé à ce phénomène. » Ron grogna :

« Pas Harry en tout cas... » et les Jumeaux peinèrent à contenir leur joie au souvenir mémorable de la pelle que le survivant avait roulée à leur cadet. Toutefois Ginny précisa :

« Il me semble que Seamus Finnigan aussi n'a pas tenté d'agresser Ron. Il était dans un coin de la salle commune et semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. » Dumbledore s'étonna et marmonna un peu dans sa barbe avant de se tourner vers le Professeur de Métamorphose.

« Minerva s'il vous plaît. Voulez-vous bien aller chercher monsieur Finnigan? » La Directrice des Gryffondor hocha la tête et s'éclipsa.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec un Seamus un peu paumé qui signifia piteusement :

« Je suis désolé Ron mais ils sont tous en train de se disputer tes affaires dans le dortoir... J'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher... » Ron rugit et se leva pour aller défendre son bien mais fut arrêté par la poigne solide du professeur Snape qui lui jeta un regard terrifiant le forçant à reprendre sa place. Le Directeur exposa la situation à Seamus qui blêmit. Il se tourna vers Ron et grimaça :

« Je te plains vieux... » Ron soupira, dépité, et le directeur attira à nouveau l'attention de l'Irlandais.

« Monsieur Finnigan, vous êtes l'un des rares avec Miss Granger à avoir résisté à la capacité d'attraction du Veela Weasley. » Ron scandalisé, rectifia :

« Ron Weasley ! Veela n'est pas mon prénom :

-Pardonnez ma maladresse mon jeune ami... Soit... Monsieur Finnigan donc, vous n'êtes pas sensible aux capacités fascinantes de votre camarade veela Ronald Weasley. » Ron se prit la tête entre les mains, écœuré.

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, votre mère est une sorcière... » Seamus hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

Dumbledore se rassit dans son siège et après un son satisfait appela :

« Severus s'il vous plaît... » Le maître des Potions s'avança avec une petite fiole qu'il versa dans deux verres. Dumbledore fit signe à Hermione et Seamus de les boire.

« Ceci mes enfants, va nous permettre de savoir si vous disposez de racines veela qui justifieraient votre immunité en présence de l'un d'eux. » Ils se jetèrent tous deux un regard stressé mais avalèrent le contenu de leur verre avec courage. Ron lui, attendit avec impatience le résultat. Dumbledore préconisa alors :

« Tendez tous les deux vos mains vers moi, paumes vers le haut et manches relevées. » Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent, perplexes, et à la stupéfaction de tous, alors que les veines du poignet d'Hermione étaient normales, celles de Seamus affichaient une teinte argentée. Il sursauta et regarda Dumbledore, paniqué. Celui-ci le rassura immédiatement.

« Pas de panique jeune homme. Cela signifie seulement que vous comptez parmi vos ancêtres un ou plusieurs veela. » Seamus bafouilla :

« ça veut dire que moi aussi... je vais être... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, déglutissant. Dumbledore rit doucement et demanda.

« Pas nécessairement. À vous de me dire Monsieur Finnigan... Puis-je vous demander si vous avez déjà eu une petite-amie ? » Seamus rougit furieusement et demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Pourquoi ?

-Oh et bien c'est très simple Monsieur Finnigan. Un veela voit ses pouvoirs se manifester pour la première fois lors de son premier baiser. Sinon, cela veut dire que vous ne serez pas un veela, mais seulement un porteur de flux magique veela que vous transmettrez à vos descendants qui pourront ou non, devenir eux-même des veelas. »

Ron observa Hermione qui jubilait sur sa chaise de tant de nouvelles informations inédites et reporta son attention sur Seamus qui semblait bien en peine de son côté. Enfin il se décida, cédant à un manifeste débat intérieur :

« Monsieur... Est-ce que l'on doit obligatoirement embrasser... une fille... » Il avait baissé tant la voix que les autres élèves ne l'entendirent pas. Dumbledore éclata d'un rire amusé et lui expliqua :

« Non Monsieur Finnigan... La magie tient compte des préférences du porteur de flux... Si celui-ci préfère les garçons, alors ses pouvoirs se réveilleront la première fois qu'il en embrassera un. » Seamus était à présent rouge brique et Ron le fixait avec incrédulité tandis que les Jumeaux se chuchotaient des trucs visiblement très drôles à l'oreille. Hermione les fusilla du regard en murmurant quelque chose sur leur puérilité et Dumbledore nuança son propos.

« Toutefois, pour être certain que les pouvoirs ne se manifestent pas... le veela potentiel devrait... Eh bien... s'assurer qu'il n'aime pas les filles en en embrassant une. » Seamus était au comble du malaise.

« Mais ce n'est rien Monsieur Finnigan. Vous nous confirmerez, quand vous le saurez, que vous n'êtes pas un veela actif. » Ginny intervint alors avec son audace habituelle.

« Pourquoi attendre ? Autant être fixés ! » Elle rejoignit Seamus en deux pas volontaires, l'attrapa par les épaules, et l'embrassa sans autre forme de procès. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, les professeurs avaient tous, à l'exception de Dumbledore, leur baguette braquée sur Seamus en cas de manifestation de pouvoirs, Hermione avait fermé les yeux en grimaçant, les jumeaux observaient la scène avec intérêt et Ron regardait sa sœur avec incrédulité. Le directeur rit encore et annonça en tapant dans ses mains !

« Le _**test**_ est négatif ! Merci Mademoiselle Weasley pour votre dévouement... Nous sommes au moins rassurés sur le cas de Monsieur Finnigan. » Seamus affichait une mine clairement écœurée qui valut à Ginny des moqueries de la part des Jumeaux sur sa manière horrible d'embrasser les gens. Seamus voulut s'excuser en disant que ce n'était pas elle le problème mais le fait qu'elle soit une fille mais la rouquine haussa les épaules en riant, arguant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire car elle aimait Harry même si celui-ci était un crétin soumis à ses sens imparfaits.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron était à présent à la Bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione et des Jumeaux pour faire des recherches sur les veela afin de satisfaire la soif de connaissance de la jeune préfète, de renseigner Ron sur sa condition et de fournir de quoi se moquer indéfiniment de leur frangin aux Jumeaux. Ils ne servaient d'ailleurs à rien si ce n'est à aller chercher les livres nécessaires sous la commande d'Hermione ou à les ramener. Seamus s'était joint à eux, curieux quant à ses origines vélanes. Il ouvrait souvent de grands yeux face à ses lectures et notait quelques éléments sur un parchemin, d'une écriture inégale et rabougrie. Ginny, elle, avait eu pour mission d'entraîner Harry loin de Ron car c'était fatiguant de tout le temps jeter des boucliers de protection autour du rouquin. Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'il ferait confectionner par leur professeur de sortilèges un collier pour Ron qui lui permettrait de contenir son pouvoir d'attraction sur les autres, mais cela prendrait bien un ou deux jours au petit gobelin avant qu'il ne parvienne à un résultat satisfaisant. En attendant, ils se déplaçaient avec le bouclier de protection lancé par Hermione et s'isolaient à la Bibliothèque.

Ron soupira.

« Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on cherche ? » Hermione serra les mâchoires, agacée de l'entendre se plaindre, et rappela :

« On tente de déterminer de quelle manière tu as été contaminé. Cela va définir tes nouvelles caractéristiques de veela. Parce qu'il y a cinq catégories de veelas actifs par contamination. Ceux qui... » Elle se pencha sur son parchemin pour énoncer les différents cas.

« ...ont eu une relation sexuelle avec un veela. Ce qui n'est... pas ton cas. » Ron vira rouge pivoine. « ceux qui ont partagé leur sang avec un veela, lors d'un serment par le sang ou dans le cas de transfusions moldues...

-De transfu quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Mais ce n'est pas non plus ton cas... Ceux qui ont mangé un cœur de vélane... » Elle releva la tête sur Ron en le jaugeant, suspicieuse. Celui-ci s'outra :

« Hermione ! » la jeune fille ricana et glissa insidieusement.

« Tu manges tellement de choses... » Seamus à côté d'elle rit aussi et Ron les fusilla du regard. Hermione reprit son sérieux pour continuer.

« Et donc... ceux qui ont écopé d'un virus magique d'un veela. » Ron fronça les sourcils et Seamus demanda :

« C'est à dire ?

-Eh bien cela arrive quand un veela est malade. Imagine un veela enrhumé qui transmettrait son rhume à Ron. Pendant sa convalescence, un veela est très fragile et sa magie inconstante, ainsi, son flux veela peut-il être en partie transmis lors de la transmission de virus. Mais visiblement, le nouveau veela ne subira cette nature que le temps de son rhume. Merlin Ron, si ça pouvait n'être que ça !

-Mais je ne suis pas malade... » soupira le rouquin et Hermione dut admettre que ce n'était probablement pas ce type de veela qui lui correspondait. Sans grand enthousiasme, le rouquin demanda, résigné :

« Et le dernier type ? » Hermione tourna la page et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tiens c'est curieux... le dernier type fonctionne un peu comme les vampires. Il s'agit d'une morsure. L'individu mordu par un veela hérite de l'exact état du veela mordant. » Seamus se rapprocha pour lire lui-même le paragraphe concernant ce type de veela et nota scrupuleusement toutes les indications sur son parchemin.

Ron récapitula : « _**sexe**_... Yew ! Sang... Seamus ? Toi et moi on s'est jamais taillé les veines ensemble ? » L'autre lui adressa un regard noir pour toute réponse et Ron lui tira la langue. « cœur... » Ron eut un haut le cœur. « maladie... Tu n'as pas été malade non plus récemment ? » Seamus lâcha sa plume pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Serais-tu en train de m'accuser de t'avoir refilé mes gènes de veela Ron ? » Le rouquin eut un sourire innocent.

« Je n'aurais jamais osé.

-Très bien... » L'irlandais replongea dans son parchemin et Ron dans son énumération : « et morsure... » Il chercha dans sa mémoire à quel moment quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire ingérer du cœur de veela sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte en se grattant distraitement la main. Soudain, l'irrégularité de sa peau sous son doigt lui fit baisser les yeux et il la vit. La cicatrice. D'une voix étranglée il jura :

« Putain de Merlin ! » Hermione, dans un réflexe McGonagallesque lui claqua son livre sur les doigts et il pesta mais victorieux, débita :

« Je sais comment j'ai chopé ça ! L'année dernière ! Dans le lac !» Les deux autres en face de lui se concertèrent du regard, peu convaincus.

« Mais si ! Harry m'a libéré avec Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur. Vous vous souvenez ! C'étaient des quarts de vélanes ! Quand nous sommes remontés à la surface j'ai tenté de la soulever pour la hisser sur le ponton et elle a paniqué. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a mordu ! » Il agita sa main sous leur nez pour confirmer ses propos. Il grogna :

« J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que la trace de ses dents persiste autant... cette sale gamine m'a transmis son truc ! » Hermione hocha la tête, convaincue et détermina :

« Donc nous devons prendre contact avec elle... » Ron rouspéta.

« Tu voudrais peut être que je la remercie? » il renifla et elle lui signifia clairement qu'il était stupide.

« Tu n'écoutes rien quand je parle. Un veela contaminé par morsure reprend toutes les caractéristiques de celui qui l'a mordu. Nous devons donc savoir comment se manifeste le flux magique de Gabrielle pour savoir comment tu vas réagir...

-Génial je ne suis qu'un quart de vélane ! » railla Ron et Seamus rit légèrement.

Les Jumeaux réapparurent à ce moment là, chacun avec une pile de bouquins. Hermione les renvoya fermement :

« Changement de programme, reposez tout ça.

-Hein ?!

-Vous allez me trouver _L'Index des Sorciers Français, Le Petit Livre des Hybrides, Partage et Métissages de la Magie, Les Semi-Veelas de Bulgarie_ et … _L'encyclopédie des Exceptions Magiques_. » Ils jurèrent et firent demi-tour alors que Hermione sortait un parchemin vierge de plus petite taille que le précédent.

« A qui tu écris ? » demanda Ron, intrigué.

« Viktor. Il m'a dit une fois qu'une de ses cousines était à trois quarts vélane. Mieux vaut avoir plusieurs exemples de référence. Il faut aussi aller trouver McGonagall pour lui faire part des conditions de contamination. »Ron pesta qu'il n'était pas une anomalie mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas et continua de tracer d'élégantes lettres pour sa correspondance avec le bulgare.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » demanda Ron avec incrédulité en avisant Harry et Lavande qui se roulaient par terre en se tirant les cheveux et se mordant dès que possible. Ginny était dans un coin de la pièce, jetant des regards blasés vers eux, le dos contre le mur et les bras croisés. Au moment où Ron intervint, les deux catcheurs se relevèrent d'un bond pour lui sauter dessus et il ne dut son salut qu'à Seamus qui dans un réflexe éclair, jeta le sort de bouclier sur lui. Alors seulement les deux autres s'arrêtèrent et se jetèrent un regard surpris face à l'état de l'autre. Ils étaient dépenaillés et décoiffées, rouges et essoufflés. Ron en profita alors pour faire de grands signes à Ginny. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et dit seulement : « Ils me fatiguent » avant de disparaître dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Hermione la suivit alors pour avoir des explications et les Jumeaux, firent de même en riant comme des baleines, faisant dangereusement tanguer la pile d'ouvrages qu'ils tenaient chacun depuis que la jeune fille les avait retirés de la Bibliothèque.

Ron soupira et Seamus le tira par le coude en menaçant Lavande et Harry de sa baguette et ils s'éclipsèrent eux-aussi à l'étage. Ron en entrant dans le dortoir avisa de son lit totalement défait. La première fois que Seamus lui avait annoncé que ses camarades se disputaient ses affaires, ils avaient tout rangé et fermé les tiroirs et sa malle à coup de sorts mais visiblement, cela n'avait pas suffi à ce que le carnage ait lieu à nouveau. Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras croisés sur les yeux. Soudain, Dean sortit de la salle de bain en serviette et apercevant Ron, il se précipita pour sauter sur son matelas, faisant rebondir le rouquin qui laissa échapper un cri aigu. **[1] **Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se retrouva avec un Dean Thomas nu (eh oui les serviettes ça glisse) l'embrassant avec force enthousiasme. Ron crut qu'il allait mourir étouffé lorsqu'une main secourable le débarrassa de son agresseur. Un ultime sort de bouclier et Dean s'excusait avant de partir se cacher derrière ses rideaux et Ron relâchait son souffle pour la énième fois depuis la veille. Ce cauchemar n'allait jamais cesser. Seamus tenta en souriant :

« ça va passer tu sais... Ton pouvoir vient juste de se réveiller. Dans quelques temps tu contrôleras tout ça. Et puis Flitwick ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps avec le collier. » Il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit du roux, à côté de celui-ci qui était allongé.

« Puis j'ai une astuce pour toi. Tu peux placer un sort d'accès à ton lit. Une fois les rideaux fermés, seul toi ou les personnes auxquelles tu auras donné la permission pourront ouvrir les tentures. » Ron se redressa, reprenant espoir. Seamus lui fit signe de se calmer. « Attention hein, par contre ça ne dure que cinq heures. Après, il faut le renouveler. » Ron se laissa retomber en arrière, un craquement suspicieux provenant de sous son matelas. **[2]**

« Génial, je n'aurais même pas de nuit complète... ».

« Dis, tu devrais aller te doucher maintenant que Harry et Neville ne sont pas encore remontés. Après, ce sera plus difficile. » Ron hocha la tête et après l'avoir remercié s'engouffra dans la salle de bain avec son pyjama propre et une serviette sous le bras. Il ne ressortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Entre temps, Seamus s'était installé dans son lit pour lire une bande dessinée. Le rouquin écarta les rideaux pour l'appeler.

« Seam ! Seam ! Va à la douche maintenant. » Intrigué, le blondinet l'interrogea du regard. L'air victorieux, le cadet des Weasley prit une voix énigmatique :

« Il est fort probable qu'il y ait un inexplicable manque d'eau chaude après toi. » Seamus éclata de rire en constatant que Ron était écarlate.

« Je me suis probablement brûlé au quatrième degré mais tout y est presque passé ! Je savourerai leurs hurlements frigorifiés comme la meilleure des vengeance. » L'irlandais rit encore et après avoir lancé son livre sur son ami se précipita pour faire sa toilette. Lorsque Harry poussa le gémissement le plus féminin de tous les temps ce soir-là, deux adolescents cachés sous leur couette camouflèrent tant bien que mal leur fou rire avant de tomber de _**sommeil **_le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron tendit la main pour attraper le petit pendentif en métal représentant un oiseau sec avec un bec crochu. Le petit professeur se secoua un peu en émettant un petit rire de gorge totalement ridicule et expliqua :

"Navré Monsieur Weasley, c'était trop tentant de vous donner une harpie". Ron aurait bien voulu à ce moment là que ses pouvoirs soient capables de le faire se transformer en véritable harpie pour rabattre le caquet du professeur à l'humour douteux. Mais pour le moment, il devait se contenter d'être un aimant à cause de son pouvoir d'attraction. Il attendit donc patiemment que le professeur de sortilèges lui explique comment fonctionnait le pendentif.

"En réalité, c'est très simple. Il s'agit d'une sorte de muselière qui empêche vos pouvoirs veelas de s'exprimer hors de votre corps en canalisant votre magie. Je dois toutefois vous prévenir qu'il convient d'enlever le collier au moins trois heures par jour en plus de la nuit, sinon vous serez pris de maux de tête atroces et de fatigue intense. Il n'est pas bon de solliciter trop la magie d'un sorcier." Ron hocha la tête.

McGonagall, en temps que Directrice de maison de Ron assistait à l'échange et précisa gentiment :

"Malheureusement, il est impossible, comme nous l'avions prévu au début, de vous donner une chambre personnelle. Elles sont toutes occupées ou en rénovation. Le château se montre capricieux depuis quelques temps." Son air inquiet ne trompa pas Ron. Avec la guerre, le château devait se prémunir d'attaques extérieures et sa magie se concentrait davantage sur la défense que sur la rénovation d'appartements d'accueil. Il lui sourit et signifia que ce n'était rien, qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle tapota son épaule et lui recommanda de passer le bijou pour qu'ils vérifient ensemble que tout fonctionnait correctement. Jusque ici, ils avaient utilisé un sort de bouclier pour éviter d'être soumis à ses pouvoirs de veela. Ron inspira un grand coup et passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle était en argent mais ne pesait pas lourd bien qu'elle soit assez épaisse. Lorsque le pendentif toucha son torse, il ressentit comme une décharge qui le fit sursauter. Il eut ensuite la désagréable sensation d'avoir quelqu'un qui tirerait sur une laisse qu'on aurait fixé à un collier encerclant son cou. Il s'ébroua mais la sensation, bien que se dissipant un peu était toujours présente, comme une vibration qui lui chatouillait la nuque, le ventre et les mollets.

McGonagall leva le bouclier et ils soupirèrent tous de concert quelques minutes après lorsque ni le petit gobelin ni l'austère écossaise ne se jetèrent sur lui en roulant des yeux. Seamus, qui était également présent au cas où le pendentif n'aurait pas marché, s'autorisa un rire léger qui poussa Ron à lui tirer la langue. L'irlandais lui répondit par un geste grossier qui attira l'attention de McGo sur lui :

"Monsieur Finnigan !" Seamus eut le bon goût de rougir et de s'excuser précipitamment. Le professeur Flitwick prit la précaution de lancer toute une batterie de sorts visant à prémunir toute défaillance et après que Ron l'eut sincèrement remercié, ils s'éclipsa avec son camarade en direction de leur salle commune. C'était samedi, et Ron comptait bien profiter de l'absence de ses camarades qui flânaient dans le Parc ou s'amusaient à Pré-au-Lard pour se vautrer impunément dans le canapé près du feu. Seamus se jeta dans le fauteuil situé en face et Ron l'observa quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

"Tu devrais profiter que je sois de nouveau indépendant pour aller rejoindre Dean ou les autres." Seamus haussa les épaules.

"Je me suis disputé avec Dean. Je suis aussi bien ici." Ron ne marqua son étonnement que par un haussement de sourcil surpris. Dean et Seamus ne se disputaient jamais, ils étaient un peu comme les deux doigts d'une main ou les deux narines d'un nez : si l'une était bouchée, cela forçait l'autre à renifler **[3]**.

"Désolé mec." Seamus lui sourit.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'es pas responsable. Seulement l'élément déclencheur. Il est insupportable depuis quelques temps. Avant même ton histoire de vélane. J'espère juste qu'il va se calmer et venir s'excuser. C'pas à moi de toujours faire le premier pas." Ron lui sourit.

"Si ça peut te consoler, je n'ai aucune envie de croiser Harry non plus. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas résister à mon héritage veela mais ça me fait quand même quelque chose de pas pouvoir compter sur lui dans cette histoire." Seamus hocha la tête en contemplant le feu. Il se secoua après quelques secondes d'inactivité et proposa à son camarade :

"On se fait une partie d'échecs sorciers ?" Le sourire de Ron, si lumineux et blanc, fut contagieux et ils se jetèrent sur la table la plus proche pour s'affronter dans un duel trépidant de génie.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'humeur de Ron était au beau fixe alors qu'il avalait goulûment sa sixième part de tarte à la mélasse sous l'œil impitoyable mais attendri d'Hermione et celui, amusé de Harry. Ginny mima régurgiter mais rit également avec les autres, secrètement soulagée de voir son frère d'aussi bonne humeur. Bien qu'elle soit sa cadette d'un an, la maladresse et la balourdise du grand rouquin avait toujours fait qu'elle se voyait être la plus âgée des deux et prenait souvent soin de lui sans que Ron ne s'en rende compte. Hermione cependant, ne cessait de lui demander des précisions quant à ce que lui avaient raconté les deux professeurs, complétant un carnet sombre qu'elle réservait à l'étude de son meilleur ami veela. Quand celui-ci avait découvert le cahier, il avait rugi qu'il n'était pas une créature sauvage, ce à quoi la jeune fille avait rétorqué qu'il allait devoir se faire à l'idée que si, il était une créature et que s'il n'était pas aussi obtus, il reconnaîtrait également avoir des airs de sauvage quand il criait ou mangeait. Ils s'étaient rabibochés quelques minutes après lorsque Hermione était venue s'excuser en reconnaissant que sa démarche avait été maladroite mais que si elle s'intéressait à son cas, c'était parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Ron avait alors balbutié des choses inintelligibles mais l'orage était passé.

"Ils ne savent donc pas quand tes pouvoirs vont se stabiliser ?

-Non Hermione...

-Et tu dois porter ce pendentif tout le temps ?

-A peu près ouais..." Ron rythmait ses réponses en cuillers de confiture étalées sur ses cookies. Ginny lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de se concentrer sur Harry qui était étrangement silencieux depuis le début du repas. Le brun regardait Ron, plutôt mal à l'aise et il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il culpabilisait encore de son comportement passé. Ron ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, mais c'était gênant tout de même. Il avait tout de même embrassé son meilleur ami ! Ginny l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il sentait bien son regard hilare par moments quand il soupirait en regardant Ron. Il s'énervait alors en la traitant de tous les noms et elle s'excusait en lui disant que c'était vraiment drôle de penser qu'il ne soupirait pas pour les mêmes raisons quelques temps plus tôt.

Après le repas, alors que tous regagnaient leur salle commune pour la soirée, Harry s'approcha de Ron qui tentait de faire son devoir de Potions en grognant, à proximité immédiate de Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Hey... Je peux te parler ?" Ron leva son regard clair sur lui, clairement surpris. Harry et lui ne "parlaient" jamais. Ils riaient, se soutenaient, se criaient dessus ou se filaient des parts de tarte à la mélasse pour se réconcilier mais ne parlaient jamais. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Mais il hocha la tête, curieux, et suivit son meilleur ami jusque dans leur dortoir. Il portait toujours son pendentif, aussi ne risquait-il rien. Il se fustigea en réalisant que toute cette situation le conduisait à se méfier de Harry, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'installa doucement sur son lit et Harry, face à lui, regarda un peu partout sauf dans sa direction avant de prendre la parole.

"Écoute je... Je me sens coupable pour le comportement inapproprié que j'ai eu vis-à-vis de toi." Alors que Ron allait protester, Harry leva une main pour l'en empêcher :

"Je sais... Ginny et Hermione me l'ont dit, je n'avais aucun moyen de résister à l'attrait de tes pouvoirs. Mais il n'empêche que ça me pèse. Je voulais m'excuser et te dire que je ne recommencerai plus. Je trouverai un moyen." Ron haussa les épaules.

"D'accord. Mais tu sais, avec le pendentif, je ne risque plus rien." Harry grimaça.

"On se sait jamais. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté au cas où pour trouver de quoi me prémunir.

-Si tu veux." Harry esquissa un sourire très laid qui tenait plus de la grimace et Ron lui donna une accolade bourrine. Ils se sourirent et Harry redescendit dans la salle commune pour bécoter Ginny, de meilleure humeur.

Ron se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et se massa les tempes. Il était épuisé. Flitwick lui avait pourtant bien dit de retirer le pendentif pendant trois heures la journée. Mais il ne l'avait reçu qu'en début d'après-midi alors Ron avait cru pouvoir garder le collier jusqu'au moment de se coucher. Mais le poids qui forçait sur ses épaules ainsi que le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles faisaient qu'un mal de tête lui barrait le front et le rouquin laissa échapper un grognement d'inconfort en fermant les yeux. Il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et quelques secondes après, le matelas s'affaissait à ses côtés.

"Tu devrais profiter qu'il n'y a personne pour aller te doucher." Seamus. Ron grogna un "mmm" peu convaincu. Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Seamus ricanait.

"Allez vas-y. Je reste dans l'escalier au cas où quelqu'un monte.

-Merci Seamus." dit le roux avec sincérité.

"Y'a pas de quoi vieux." Et ce faisant, il se leva et sortit et Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se traînant. Après une excellente douche brûlante, il revint et constata que Seamus lisait sur son lit.

"Personne n'est venu ?

-Nope. Tes frères font une démonstration de bonbons à la couleur douteuse. J'ai entendu Hermione râler que Fred salissait la moquette avec ses nougats Néansang." Ron rit un peu et se glissa sous ses couvertures.

"Je vais me coucher direct, tu peux les rejoindre." Seamus le fixa longuement et détourna la tête.

"J'ai pas vraiment envie." Ron croisa ses bras sous sa tête.

"Bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit Ron." Le rouquin grogna un merci et se retourna sur le côté. Il jeta un sort d'intimité à son lit qui empêcherait un de ses camarades de dortoir de l'attaquer dans son sommeil et s'endormit très vite.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que les derniers élèves à prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle bâillaient à s'en briser la mâchoire, les hiboux retardataires firent leur apparition pour bousculer les dormeurs. Ron eut la surprise de trouver une jolie chouette cendrée qui lui tendait la patte d'un air incertain. Il reconnut son nom sur l'enveloppe qu'on lui présentait et remercia l'oiseau d'une caresse et d'un miam-hibou. Le volatile disparut alors et Ron regarda son courrier avec suspicion. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire un dimanche matin ? Il décacheta l'enveloppe et parcourut la lettre des yeux, une écriture maladroite penchant un peu vers le bas couvrant le parchemin.

_Cher Héritier,_ Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

_J'ai été surprise par le courrier de ton amie Hermione (c'est bien elle qui a dansé au Bal de Noël avec Viktor Krum ? Elle était vraiment magnifique !). Je suis désolée de t'avoir mordu dans le lac, je n'ai même pas souvenir de l'avoir fait. _Hermione avait donc écrit à Gabrielle... _Peux-tu dire à ton amie Hermione que je n'ai pas tout compris à son message. Fleur m'a aidé et j'ai cru comprendre que je t'avais transformé en veela. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. Je suis encore désolée._ Ron songea qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air désolée du tout dans sa lettre mais plutôt contente d'avoir ce pouvoir de transmission. Sale gosse. _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur ce que ça fait d'être une vélane. J'imagine que tu dois le savoir maintenant que tu en es un. Par contre, tous mes amis ne tombent pas amoureux de moi. Mais ton amie Hermione dit que pour toi c'est comme ça parce que tu as embrassé une fille. Alors j'ai essayé moi aussi pour voir si les gens tombaient amoureux de moi si j'embrassais un garçon. Le garçon m'a poussée et les autres se sont moqués mais personne n'est tombé amoureux de moi. _Une lueur de satisfaction cruelle naquit dans le regard de Ron. Bien fait. Il nota toutefois que la manifestation physique de la révélation veela au premier baiser ne semblait pas concerner les vélanes de sang. _C'était marrant. _Ron songea que cette fille était totalement siphonnée. _Ton amie Hermione a demandé si j'avais des manifestations particulières dans ma vie de tous les jours mais je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Fleur me dit que quand je suis en colère je deviens très laide mais je pense qu'elle ment par jalousie. Sinon, papa et maman m'ont fait prendre des leçons pour ne pas faire dire des mensonges aux gens, je suis très forte pour ça. _Ron fronça les sourcils. Cela ressemblait fortement au résultat des pouvoirs d'attraction. _Je me demande si en te transformant tu es devenu comme mon frère ou mon fils. C'est rigolo je trouve._ Ron grinça des dents. Il ne trouvait pas ça marrant du tout pour sa part. Mais Gabrielle avait douze ans alors rien n'était totalement sérieux pour elle. _Si tu as des questions, Fleur me fait dire qu'elle pourrait voir ton frère Bill pour qu'il te transmette les réponses._ Ron plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que son frère aîné venait faire dans cette histoire ? _Ne le dis pas à Bill mais je pense que Fleur est amoureuse de lui. En tout cas, elle me casse les oreilles à tout le temps parler de lui._ Ron ricana pour lui-même. Voilà quelque chose qui pouvait servir. _J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et qu'on sera bon amis quand on sera plus grands. _

_Gabrielle._

Ron reposa la lettre, un peu perdu. Il soupira. Cette histoire était tellement compliquée. Soudain, un cri d'oiseau particulièrement aigu retentit et Ron se ramassa Erroll sur la tête dans un bruissement d'ailes et de claquements de bec. Il cria sous le coup de la surprise puis se massa le crâne avant d'aviser l'insupportable volatile. Une autre enveloppe et une autre lettre l'attendaient et cette fois Ron reconnut l'écriture de son frère Bill.

"Quand on parle du loup..." Il remit Erroll sur pieds, lui lissa les plumes, lui fila de quoi manger et le renvoya après avoir pris la lettre qu'il décacheta.

_Ron,_

_J'ai reçu une étrange lettre de Fleur Delacour qui m'annonce que sa sœur t'as transformé en vélane. Je suis au Terrier avec Charlie, papa et maman et nous ne savons pas trop s'il s'agit d'une blague à laquelle nous devons tous rire ou d'une vérité inquiétante. _

_Réponds nous vite frangin._

_Bises à Gin' _

_P.S : Maman me dit de te faire dire aux Jumeaux qu'ils n'auront pas de cadeau d'anniversaire s'ils reçoivent encore une retenue. _

Alors qu'il finissait la lettre, Fred s'accapara celle-ci et George qui avait reconnu l'écriture de Bill demanda :

"Que veut le Weasley le plus chevelu de tous les temps ?" Ron jeta un regard torve à l'autre jumeau qui s'esclaffait franchement du contenu de la lettre. Soudain, il sembla s'alarmer et tendit le courrier à son frère pour qu'il le lise :

"Georgie, elle veut nous priver d'anniversaire..." Le susnommé haussa les épaules en souriant.

"C'est probablement une blague comme chaque année.

-Tiens ! _**Dragon**_-Man est à la maison !" Ses frères ne venaient jamais l'embêter le dimanche matin en temps normal aussi Ron perdit-il patience :

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Seamus ?" Ron les fixa, sans comprendre.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

George s'installa face à lui et recouvrit une longue biscotte de beurre de cacahuète. Fred lui signala :

"On a déjà mangé ce matin." George fit un signe de la main qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne prendrait pas en compte cet argument.

"Dean vient seul à nos meetings de Farceurs." Ron leva les yeux au ciel : encore une institution que Hermione dissolvait tous les lundis matins et qui renaissait tous les vendredis soir.

"En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Il a laissé entendre que Seamus passait tout son temps avec toi." Ron se ferma. Il avait bien conscience de lui-même s'être éloigné de Harry et de traîner davantage avec l'irlandais depuis la révélation de sa nature de veela.

"Seamus est l'un des seuls à ne pas être sensible à mes facultés. C'est moins pénible de rester avec lui qu'avec les autres. Et puis, il s'intéresse aux trucs de veelas puisqu'il est concerné." C'était la vérité. ça et le fait que sa dispute avec le noir n'encourageait pas l'irlandais à traîner avec celui-ci.

George le scruta sérieusement et cela décontenança grandement le rouquin qui ne connaissait pas cette expression chez l'un des jumeaux.

"J'imagine que ça ne dérange pas Lavande ?" Ron s'étonna :

"Lavande ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes George ?" Il était irrité à présent. Que venait faire la jeune Gryffondor dans cette discussion ?

"Oh eh bien je ne sais pas mais tu embrasses cette fille devant toute la salle commune... alors tu comprends, tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu sortes avec elle, elle la première j'imagine... Mais toi tu te transformes en créature séductrice et l'oublie totalement pour passer des heures dans le dortoir ou Merlin sait où avec le mec le plus gay de tout Poudlard. Avoue que y'a de quoi agiter les langues." Fred gloussa au jeu de mot et George lui adressa un clin d'œil qui semblait dire "T'as vu elle est bonne celle-là". Ron pâlit instantanément. Il avait complètement oublié la révélation de Seamus dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et son cerveau carbura pour analyser la situation. Oui, il passait du temps avec Seamus mais ils ne faisaient que jouer aux cartes, aux échecs, rigoler un peu, se prêter des BD et... se tenir la porte quand ils allaient à la douche... D'accord... Vu comme ça c'était vraiment suspect. Mais Seamus n'avait pas eu de geste déplacé envers lui et Ron n'avait jamais été ambigu de son côté... Alors vraiment il n'y avait pas de quoi jaser. Et Lavande... Il devait aller trouver Lavande et sortir avec elle, ça calmerait les esprits. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller la voir et de l'embrasser. D'abord, ce baiser n'était pas un super bon souvenir pour lui étant donné tout ce qu'il avait impliqué. Et puis, depuis, il avait vu Lavande se comporter de manière totalement indigne. Il se souvint furtivement de son match de catch avec Harry sur le tapis et grimaça. Il pourrait peut être trouver une autre fille après tout.

"Vous êtes des imbéciles et les autres aussi. Ils me courent tous après pour me violer et après ils crachent sur mon dos lorsque je perds mon aura de veela." George eut un sourire indulgent.

"Allons Ronnie, on plaisante." Ron, vexé, se leva.

"ça ne me fait pas rire d'avoir deux frères plus crétins que Crabbe et Goyle." Fred feignit d'être offensé et George rit. Ils l'avaient mis en colère et il n'y avait rien de plus drôle qu'un Ron en colère. D'autant plus que celui-ci était un veela maintenant et qui disait colère, disait harpie. C'était ce que Fred et George voulaient vérifier depuis quelques jours : Ron deviendrait-il une harpie ? Le rouquin serra les poings et son visage écarlate était terrifiant. Un bourdonnement magique secoua à l'air autour de lui et avant que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, son nez s'allongea, ses bras s'élargirent et il se retrouva pourvu de longues jambes similaires à du roseau ornées de serres au niveau des pieds. Un cri tout sauf humain sortit de son bec et une crête écarlate orna sa tête d'oiseau. Fred ne tint plus et explosa de rire tandis que le clic-clic rageur de Colin Creevey retentissait pour immortaliser l'instant. George s'exclama :

"Encore meilleur qu'au _**Mondial**_ de Quidditch !" Soudain, Ron fit un saut qui le propulsa dans les airs et battant des ailes fit le tour de la Grande Salle. Les élèves présents commencèrent à hurler, terrifiés, et la panique entraîna des courses et des chutes en tous sens jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Dumbledore surgisse, suivi de toute l'équipe professorale. McGo et Chourave évacuèrent les élèves désorientés et Snape et Flitwick neutralisèrent le Ron volant pour le ramener au sol. Dumbledore amplifia sa voix et intima à Fred et George de le suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois à terre et après avoir repris son apparence normale, Ron fut conduit par la poigne puissante de son professeur de Potions jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci l'observait derrière ses lunettes dorées et Ron fut submergé par la honte.

"Je suis désolé professeur..." Dumbledore le fit taire comme on chasse une mouche importune et le rassura :

"Voyons voyons, Monsieur Wealsey. Personne ne peut vous reprocher ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. La colère des veelas est malheureusement quelque chose que la créature elle-même ne peut maîtriser. Il faudrait plutôt blâmer vos gredins de frangins pour avoir voulu jouer avec votre nature. Messieurs Weasley ici présents ont pourtant été avertis des risques d'un tel comportement. Tout comme le reste de votre maison et les autres élèves de l'établissement." Soudain, Ron fit le constat qu'effectivement, personne ne lui avait plus cherché d'ennuis depuis très longtemps, Malfoy compris alors que celui-ci aurait en temps normal tout donné pour se moquer de sa condition. Des instructions avaient donc été données et c'étaient ses propres frères qui le trahissaient. Ron soupira, clairement épuisé par tout ceci.

"Enfin, estimons-nous heureux, la fatigue causée par la transformation a évité que vos capacités de séduction de resurgissent après le retour à la normale." Ron tiqua.

"Où est mon pendentif ?" Dumbledore grimaça.

"Il s'est malheureusement brisé lors de votre envolée." Ron contempla les débris posés sur la table devant lui.

"Vais-je en avoir un nouveau ?" Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur Flitwick qui hocha la tête.

"L'opération nécessitera plus de temps que la première fois histoire qu'un accident similaire ne ruine pas l'artefact à nouveau." Ron soupira.

"Mais... Les sortilèges que je dois poser sur l'objet demandent de puiser profondément dans ma magie et je ne peux pas les effectuer sans avoir entièrement récupérée celle-ci." Ron hocha la tête.

"Merci professeur." Flitwick lui sourit aimablement.

"Quant à vous messieurs Weasley... Votre attitude, vous le comprendrez, mérite d'être sanctionnée. Vous avez cette fois mis en danger l'ensemble des élèves de cette école. Monsieur Snape ici présent a cependant reconnu le potentiel serpentard de votre démarche et a ainsi demandé le droit de vous punir comme il se doit. Moi-même étant ravi de voir ma politique de rapprochement des maisons ainsi mise en application lui donne carte blanche quant à votre sanction. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous faire part de son accord quant à cette façon de faire." Fred et George déglutirent. Si même McGo était contre eux... La lueur de pure cruauté dans les yeux de Snape les fit frissonner. Ils allaient vraiment payer cette fois pour tous leurs crimes passés. Et ils étaient certains que l'absence de cadeau pour leur anniversaire ne serait pas une blague cette année. Ron se sentit quelque peu ragaillardi d'être ainsi vengé. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le directeur lui autorisa l'accès. Ginny apparut et s'avança entre lui et ses frères.

"Mademoiselle Weasley, j'aimerais que vous reconduisiez votre frère dans son dortoir. Mme Pomfresh passera l'examiner dans une demi-heure et... il faut que vous vous reposiez jeune homme." finit-il en se tournant vers Ron. Celui-ci se leva et Ginny le soutint un peu pour quitter le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, elle passa gentiment sa main dans son dos en signe de réconfort. Lorsqu'il fut enfin allongé sur son lit, rompu de courbatures et qu'elle le couvrit de sa couette, il lui sourit, reconnaissant :

"Merci Gin'…" Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta les lieux après avoir jeté un sort sur son lit pour que personne ne vienne le déranger.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Mme Pomfresh lui certifia qu'il n'avait rien de grave et le gava de potions contre la douleur. Son corps avait tellement été distendu, secoué et ses os avaient tellement vibré qu'il restait fragile et incapable de faire des mouvements trop brusques. Elle lui préconisa de rester au lit pendant une semaine afin que son corps reprenne sa mobilité d'origine. Il sentait encore trop d'élancements dans sa colonne vertébrale et dans la plante de ses pieds. Il valait mieux que quelqu'un soit toujours à proximité pour veiller sur lui mais Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait pas l'admettre à l'Infirmerie avec d'autres malades à proximité. Fred et George n'étant même pas des options, il ne restait que Ginny, Hermione et Seamus pour jouer les garde-malades. Hermione vint relayer Ginny en fin d'après-midi et eut la bonne idée de lui lire un livre sur la Métamorphose qui le fit s'endormir comme une masse. Elle le laissa après avoir repoussé des mèches sur son front. Seamus arriva sur ces entrefaites et Hermione lui laissa sa place près du lit du rouquin. L'irlandais s'installa sur la chaise et transfigura un livre en repose-pieds. Il attrapa l'une des nombreuses bandes-dessinées que Ron affectionnait tant et la feuilleta distraitement. Ron s'éveilla alors.

"L'est quelle heure ?

-Dix-neuf heures trente. Tout le monde est à table." Ron déglutit, sa gorge était sèche.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" Seamus lui tendit un verre d'eau lorsque Ron reprit, la voix pâteuse :

"Non merci." Il bougea un peu mais grimaça. Il détestait la sensation désagréable de la sueur sur sa peau à cause de la fièvre. Seamus le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Ron formula tout seul ce qu'il avait en tête.

"J'aimerais tellement prendre une douche." Les sorts de nettoyage n'avaient pas cet effet apaisant que procurait l'eau chaude en coulant sur la peau et ne laissait pas de sensation de propre suffisante.

"Pomfresh le recommande en effet." Seamus lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel l'infirmière avait laissé des instructions aux trois garde-malades. Ron grimaça.

"Je ne vais jamais réussir à me lever tout seul." Seamus regardait ailleurs.

"Je peux peut être t'aider à atteindre la salle de bain. Et puis j'irais dans l'escalier pour surveiller que personne ne monte." Ron sentait bien qu'il essayait d'agir comme d'habitude mais quelque chose le gênait et Ron savait ce que c'était. Il était lui aussi réticent à l'idée mais il devait vraiment prendre une douche. Pomfresh avait laissé un savon spécial qui accélérerait sa remise en forme.

"Je suis désolé de te demander ça Seamus mais je crois même que je n'arriverai pas à me laver tout seul." Ron avait les joues écarlates et était franchement honteux. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas demander à Ginny ou à Hermione de l'aider à se laver. Seamus tenta :

"Fred ou Geo...

-Ils ont interdiction de m'approcher.

-Peut être qu'avec un sort de bouclier Harry...

-Non. C'est trop dangereux." Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que son meilleur ami le viole dans sa douche sans même en avoir conscience.

Seamus soupira et se leva. Il retira la couette de sur Ron et l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit.

"A trois je tire, d'accord ?" Ron hocha la tête. Lorsque Seamus eut fini de compter, Ron se sentit basculer hors sur lit, appuyé sur Seamus. L'irlandais l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après avoir fermé la porte qu'il verrouilla d'un sort (ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un les trouve tous les deux dans cette salle de bain), Seamus approcha la chaise sur laquelle ils posaient généralement leurs vêtements pour la positionner au centre de la cabine de douche.

"Tu ne tiendras pas debout tout ce temps." Ron hocha la tête et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. Il mit beaucoup de temps à le faire mais n'osa pas demander à Seamus de le déshabiller. L'irlandais s'absorbait d'ailleurs exagérément dans le réglage de la température de l'eau, refusant de regarder dans sa direction. Il était en sous-vêtements pour ne pas mouiller ses vêtements. Lorsque Ron fut torse-nu, après maints efforts, il hésita encore un peu mais se résigna avec honte à parler à Seamus.

"J'aurais besoin d'aide pour... enfin pour le bas quoi." Seamus ferma les yeux trente secondes, toujours dos à Ron, et revint ensuite vers lui, le visage fermé. Il aida Ron à se lever et à s'appuyer contre le mur. Ensuite, le plus vite possible sans brusquer le rouquin, il descendit son pantalon en regardant ailleurs et Ron leva une jambe puis l'autre pour abandonner le vêtement au sol. Seamus l'aida à grimper dans la cabine en le tenant à bout de bras par les épaules. Une fois sous l'eau, Ron se détendit, appréciant la chaleur du liquide tombant sur sa peau douloureuse.

Après quelques minutes, le rouquin sentit un linge humide se poser à la base de son cou. Il garda les yeux fermés, trop effrayé et Seamus commença à frotter sa nuque et ses épaules doucement, craignant sans doute de réveiller ses courbatures. Mais loin de lui faire du mal, le frottement du gant sur son épiderme semblait diffuser quelque chose au reste de son corps et il ne douta pas que Seamus ait utilisé le produit de Pomfresh. La pression dans son dos était délicieuse et Ron s'appuya contre la paroi, ses jambes trop faibles. Seamus chuchota, ne souhaitant peut être pas le déranger :

"Tu devrais t'asseoir." Il le guida pour qu'il prenne place sur la chaise et ses mains coururent sur son torse, l'une gantée. Très vite il le savonna au niveau du ventre, des cuisses et dévala ses jambes. Puis, il l'aida à se lever à nouveau et à prendre place contre la paroi de la cabine. Ron l'entendit déplacer la chaise. D'une voix incertaine, Seamus annonça :

"Je vais te chercher un pyjama. Tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul pour... le reste ?" Ron fit oui de la tête et une fois que la porte de la salle de bain se fut ouverte, laissant sortir Seamus, Ron utilisa la mousse qui couvrait son corps pour nettoyer ses parties intimes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seamus demanda :

"Je peux venir ?

-J'ai fini." Ron ouvrit finalement les yeux et l'irlandais reparut et Ron constata qu'il était encore uniquement vêtu d'un **caleçon turquoise**** [4]** qui moulait son sexe plutôt raide. Ron détourna immédiatement les yeux de cette vision dérangeante et attrapa en tremblant la serviette que Seamus lui tendait. Ses bras étaient malheureusement trop privés de leur force et son ami dut l'aider à se sécher et à passer son pyjama à rayures.

Il le reconduisit ensuite à son lit et le rouquin soupira à nouveau d'aise en sentant les draps frais sous lui. Nul doute que Seamus les avait changés.

"Si t'as faim, tu as de la tarte à la mélasse et du rôti sur le plateau ici." Il lui indiqua l'ensemble posé sur la commode à côté de son lit.

"Tu pourras l'appeler avec ta baguette. Elle est sous ton oreiller." Ron hocha la tête.

"Merci Seamus.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-Et désolé..." Seamus lui sourit.

"C'est pas grave. Tout s'est bien passé." Ron hocha la tête, tentant d'occulter le fait que Seamus bandait toujours et que ce caleçon très près du corps ne cachait rien.

"T'as besoin d'autre chose ?" Ron sursauta.

"Non non non ! c'est bon ça va !" Seamus releva un sourcil face à cette brusquerie mais ne s'emballa pas.

"D'accord... je vais à la douche alors.

-Euh ouais. A plus." C'était la plus piètre fin de discussion que Ron n'ait jamais eu et il observa du coin de l'œil Seamus qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain toujours aussi dévêtu. Il se demanda furtivement comment on pouvait être attiré par un garçon avant de rougir en se rendant compte que son regard avait apprécié les courbes des fesses irlandaises un peu trop longtemps. Il se cacha alors sous ses draps et chercha à s'endormir pour éviter de se poser des questions.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Seamus et les autres étaient déjà partis en cours et Winky, l'elfe de maison, tricotait à côté de son lit en lui jetant de temps en temps un regard concerné. Elle lui servit un copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il engloutit avec _**entrain**_. Alors qu'il somnolait à nouveau, il entendit la voix de l'elfe de maison pester contre les élèves qui laissaient traîner leurs sous-vêtements partout. Il se demanda furtivement s'il s'agissait du **caleçon turquoise** de Seamus avant de s'endormir en souriant.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

_Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé les filles Nanald._

Ron inspira un grand coup et souffla par le nez pour tenter de se calmer. Il allait la tuer. Même s'il ne pouvait pas, il trouverait un moyen, il la ferait sortir et il la torturerait. Lentement. Très lentement. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant, quelques jours après que Ron ait subi sa transformation en harpie, que la petite voix s'était installée dans sa tête. Il demanda même si ce n'était pas une conséquence directe de sa transformation. Il avait osé en toucher deux mots à Hermione qui avait fini toute rougissante mais qui avait réussi à balbutier que sa métamorphose avait dû éveiller sa conscience de veela ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait grogné et répliqué qu'il voulait que ça cesse parce que la voix ne se taisait jamais et commentait tout de ce qu'il ressentait, pensait ou faisait. Mais surtout, elle lui soufflait des idées très perturbantes. Cette idiote, Ron avait décidé de l'appeler "la harpie", s'agitait constamment lorsqu'il était en présence de camarades masculins. Merlin seul sait pourquoi, elle s'était mis en tête que Ron était gay et ainsi trouvait très amusant de faire des commentaires grivois sur tous les mecs de Poudlard qui passaient à sa proximité.

Ron en avait d'abord été affreusement gêné et se contentait depuis deux jours de ne rien relever et de bouder, cherchant vainement à faire disparaître la rougeur coupable de ses oreilles.

_Tu es un crétin Ronald. Je suis dans ta tête, je vois tout ce qui s'y trame et je t'affirme que tu ne parviendras pas à me déloger de là pour me noyer dans le Lac Noir._

Le rouquin sourit et pensa qu'au moins, le message était passé. Il la supplia aussi de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit pour qu'il puisse finir sa tarte à la mélasse tranquillement. Harry à sa droite émit un son étouffé quand il se lécha les lèvres pour en faire disparaître les miettes avec un gémissement content. Ron sursauta, surpris, et lui jeta un regard étonné. Il n'avait toujours pas de bijou catalyseur d'attraction et cette dure réalité se présenta soudainement à lui alors que son meilleur ami le couvait avec gourmandise. Peste soit de cette gamine qui l'avait mordu ! Il avait reçu d'autres lettres d'elle depuis, et sous les conseils d'Hermione lui avait répondu pour lui parler de la petite voix, en omettant toutefois qu'elle lui soufflait systématiquement des idées peu approuvées par la morale.

Lorsqu'une jolie chouette cendrée apparut devant lui, il soupira en reconnaissant l'animal de compagnie de Gabrielle. Il décacheta la lettre avec appréhension mais ses traits se détendirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. La française savait de quoi il parlait. Elle lui avoua que la petite voix n'avait pas toujours été là mais qu'elle s'était effectivement manifestée peu après sa première transformation en harpie. Elle était souvent aigrie et lui soufflait des mauvais coup à faire aux autres mais avait étrangement changé depuis cette histoire de baiser et était devenue depuis, très grossière. Ron soupira, presque soulagé. Gabrielle précisait aussi que bien que Fleur lui ait interdit de le dire, la petite voix était aussi dans sa tête à elle et apparemment, elle parlait beaucoup de son frère Bill à son aînée. Ron fronça les sourcils et ricana, amusé de pouvoir chambrer son frère à leur prochaine entrevue qui devait justement avoir lieu le lendemain à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione arriva sur ces entrefaites et prit place face à lui, jetant un regard écœuré vers Harry qui regardait le rouquin avec de grands yeux brillants, comme tout le reste de la table des Gryffondor hormis Seamus qui touillait négligemment dans son bol, à moitié endormi. Ron ne put s'empêcher de le trouver touchant et la petite voix resta étrangement silencieuse sur ce sujet.

Ron salua Hermione et continua de manger puisqu'il avait décidé de noyer sa peine dans sa plus grande passion.

"C'est une lettre de Gabrielle ?

-Oui." Ron préféra lui tendre pour qu'elle lise au lieu d'évoquer à voix haute le contenu un peu gênant qu'elle recelait. La jeune fille plissa les sourcils et lui dit :

"Il faudrait que tu parles avec des veelas adultes. Enfin pas exactement, disons qu'il faudrait contacter des veelas de différents âges pour savoir si tous perçoivent ce que tu entends..." Elle baissa la voix singulièrement sur le dernier mot mais cela était inutile puisque personne ne les écoutait vraiment, tant ils étaient focalisés sur Ron et sa beauté incandescente. La voix s'insurgea soudainement dans l'esprit de Ron.

_Qu'elle se taise ! ça ne la regarde pas ! _

Ron croisa les bras en reculant sur son banc, étonné mais suspicieux. Il s'adressa à lui-même par la pensée.

_-En quoi ça te dérange qu'on fasse des recherches sur toi ?_

_-Ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! Toi et moi, on est très bien sans elle ! Elle cherche encore à prouver qu'elle sait tout mieux que tout le monde !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hermione est mon amie, jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose qui puisse me nuire. Tu flippes seulement parce que tu sais qu'elle est assez intelligente pour te démasquer._

Ron entendit sa harpie grogner puis celle-ci prenant une intonation sinistre lui souffla :

_-Demande-lui pourquoi elle n'est pas soumise à ton aura._

_Ron trouvait la réaction de sa voix puérile mais abdiqua pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix._

"Hermione. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu n'est pas sensible à ma nature de veela. A ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas de la même famille toi et moi." La jeune fille vira au rouge pivoine. Elle se mit en colère.

"Est-ce que c'est ta voix qui t'a demandé de m'interroger ?" son ton était hargneux et elle ne prenait désormais plus la précaution de chuchoter. Ron fut pris au dépourvu mais nia.

"Non. Pourquoi ?" Elle se leva, menaçante, et beugla :

"Arrête de mentir Ronald Weasley ! Tu as les oreilles toutes rouges ! Je sais reconnaître quand tu te paies ma tête !" Sur ces propos outrés elle s'élança, furax, hors de la Grande Salle et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle allait se précipiter à la Bibliothèque pour réunir un maximum d'informations sur la fameuse voix des veelas. Ron se renfrogna.

_C'est malin tu me l'as mise en rogne ! Elle va être intenable toute la journée !_

Le murmure intérieur se congratula avec force et se concentra sur les garçons environnants avec une bonne humeur suspecte. Ron la subit sans lutter, néanmoins préoccupé, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Seamus ne fasse entièrement disparaître l'agaçant chuchotement fébrile.

"Ron, ça va ?" Le rouquin lui sourit.

"Oui oui. C'est juste que... Parfois je comprends rien à tout ce bazar." Seamus pressa son bras amicalement, ce qui fit un bien fou à Ron qui sursauta toutefois en entendant les grincements de dents hargneux de ses camarades de classe, tous prêts à bondir sur Seamus pour l'avoir touché.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Le seul moyen que le rouquin avait trouvé pour avoir la paix était de se retirer de toute zone fréquentée par la population masculine de Poudlard. Il était donc présentement assis sous les branches d'un vieux **chêne** dans le gigantesque Parc de l'école et tentait d'apprendre une leçon d'histoire de la magie particulièrement ennuyeuse. Mais sa voix, vexée qu'il lui ait retiré toute compagnie à commenter, s'était lancé dans une argumentation complexe visant à lui prouver que les filles n'étaient pas faites pour lui et qu'il devait au plus vite cesser ce déni idiot afin de profiter des joies de la sexualité, car par Merlin, on n'était plus puceau à quinze ans de nos jours ! Ron lui dit d'aller se faire foutre elle-même ce à quoi elle répondit que ce n'était possible que si lui-même passait à la casserole. Il jeta son livre au loin, agacé, et poussa un cri rageur pour évacuer cette tension qu'elle avait instaurée à l'intérieur de son crâne. En plus, il avait vu Bill et Fleur la semaine précédente mais n'avait rien appris de plus si ce n'est que la voix de Fleur semblait beaucoup moins pénible que la sienne. En parlant de voix, en voilà une qui s'éleva, réelle et indignée :

"Aïe !" Ron se leva précipitamment en avisant de Seamus qui se frottait le crâne en le regardant, visiblement froissé. Le rouquin bafouilla :

"Excuse-moi Seamus, je ne savais pas que tu étais là et j'étais… enfin je suis à cran en ce moment." Il se laissa à nouveau tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre, assis. Seamus s'installa face à lui.

"J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile à gérer en effet." Ron haussa les épaules.

"En fait... Le problème de l'attraction, c'est dur parce que je ne peux plus rire ou m'amuser avec Harry et c'est mon meilleur pote mais... Heureusement, y'a Hermione et ma sœur, et puis avec toi je m'entends bien donc je peux gérer encore..." Seamus s'autorisa un maigre sourire. ça le touchait que Ron le considère comme un soutien fiable.

"Mais depuis la transformation, tout se bouleverse. Déjà quand j'ai volé dans le plafond de la Grande Salle, ça m'a fait mal. C'est horrible comme sensation de perdre son corps et d'être forcé d'en avoir un nouveau et si... animal qui plus est. Tu reconnais rien, les ailes, le cou, le bec... Tu essaies de courir mais tu ne peux que voler et quand tu veux parler, tu n'as pas de contrôle sur les sons, ça part dans tous les sens, personne ne te comprends et tout le monde te fuit. Mais surtout y'avait du bruit dans ma tête, c'était un mélange de voix horribles qui piaillaient et j'ai compris qu'après que c'étaient les voix des gens que je ne comprenais plus parce que je n'étais juste... Plus humain quoi." Il était à présent pâle comme un linge et craignit un instant d'en avoir trop dit ou d'avoir effrayé Seamus. Mais Seamus avait du sang veela, il ne pouvait pas être répugné par cela. En effet, il s'approcha un peu et posa une main sur son genou. Ron sentit une bouffée apaisante le traverser et comme la petite voix était toujours silencieuse, il se sentait enfin maître de son esprit.

En confiance, il sourit et osa avouer :

"Mais... Y'a un autre truc qui me tracasse depuis. Y'a comme... Une sorte d'instinct qui s'est réveillé et il me pousse à voir le monde de manière différente. J'ai l'impression qu'il me force, que c'est pas moi, qu'il tente de me faire changer. Et ça me plaît pas. ça me fait peur et... Je peux apparemment rien y faire." Seamus tiqua.

"Est-ce que ? … Est-ce que ton instinct prend la forme d'une... enfin d'une voix ?" Ron resta bouche bée. Puis, il se souvint que Seamus aussi avait un veela, certes inactif mais présent, en lui.

"Est-ce que tu l'entends aussi ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir. L'irlandais eut un sourire navré.

"Non Ron. Mais mon arrière-grand-père en a parlé à ma mère quand elle était petite. C'est elle qui me l'a raconté. Mais je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'elle a expliqué là-dessus..." Ron demanda fébrilement :

"Seamus est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer ta mère ?" L'Irlandais ouvrit des yeux démesurément grands et Ron précisa :

"Pour qu'elle puisse me dire ce qu'elle sait sur la voix." Seamus eut un rire bref et hocha la tête, amusé :

"Bien sûr. Elle se plaint tout le temps qu'elle ne me voit jamais, je pourrais lui demander de venir un week-end à Pré-au-Lard." Ron se jeta alors dans ses bras, enthousiaste et dit en le serrant contre lui :

"Merci ! Merci ! Merci !" Seamus répondit à son étreinte en riant sincèrement mais le repoussa un peu après une minute ou deux. Les oreilles de Ron se colorèrent subitement et il lâcha d'une voix blanche :

"Pardon..." et Seamus rit en lui assurant que ce n'était rien.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit en dépit de la harpie qui avait trouvé un nouveau jeu amusant : lui souffler des images licencieuses de garçons se collant d'un peu trop près. Il avait ainsi découvert qu'elle avait le pouvoir non seulement de les lui suggérer mais de les lui imposer mentalement. Il était à ce moment là, vraiment malheureux de ne pouvoir lui échapper et se sentait trahi par lui-même, franchement bouleversé. Le flot de visions érotico-homos comme il les appelait quand il s'énervait, cessa abruptement alors que la voix de Seamus le sortait de son état léthargique :

"Ron ! Je vais rejoindre Hermione à la Bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la voix, tu veux venir ?" Le jeune veela ne doutait pas que s'il s'y rendait, la harpie serait déchaînée et il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer. Il répondit avec regrets :

"Non, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir un peu.

-Okay mec !" Les pas de Seamus s'estompèrent progressivement à l'inverse de son murmure personnel qui reprenait.

_Erection. Fellation. Anulingus. Pénétratioooooooooon !_ Ron tenta de se boucher les oreilles mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. _Ejaculation._ Il verrouilla ses paupières avec obstination. _ORGAAASME !_ La voix criait à présent et il se saisit de sa tête à deux mains, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, la douleur devenant physique.

Ron se mit à crier :

"TAIS TOI !" Il se tordit de douleur sur son lit et gémit, ne parvenant plus à penser, sentant ses pensées s'estomper et se muer non plus en mots mais en cris qui firent se dresser les poils de sa nuque quand il réalisa qu'il allait se transformer à nouveau si personne n'intervenait pour faire taire ce foutu instinct de veela. Une porte claqua soudain et une voix, bien humaine, que Ron reconnut, s'imposa, balayant toutes les vilenies de la harpie qui battit en retraite prudemment face à l'intrus. Ron fut encore secoué de sanglots pendant plusieurs minutes, retrouvant très lentement ses sens les uns après les autres. Il sentit bientôt que quelqu'un le tenait à bras le corps et serra de toutes ses forces l'allié impromptu qui l'avait arraché à lui-même. Il décrispa ses dents et enfin ses poings qui avaient déchiré les manches du pull de l'autre, dévoilant des bras pâles à la pilosité claire. Les marques des ongles de Ron avaient entaillé la peau en de larges traînées rouges mais la voix, au lieu de l'accuser, lui soufflait des paroles réconfortantes et caressait son dos et ses cheveux. Épuisé, Ron s'endormit avec la voix de Seamus qui l'informait que Mme Pomfresh allait le soigner.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron ouvrit un œil enflé sur le décor de l'Infirmerie. Encore. Il songea avec aigreur qu'il allait battre le record personnel de Harry si ce truc de veela ne se calmait pas. Il sentit que quelqu'un le fixait et demanda :

"Mme Pomfresh ?" Quelqu'un rit et la voix répondit, amusée :

"Par Merlin, je ne savais pas que j'avais de si gros seins.

-Monsieur Finnigan, je vous ai entendu !" L'infirmière déboula alors et força Ron à avaler un truc infect qui lui fit oublier qu'il comptait rire suite aux propos de Seamus. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir contre le gros coussin qui le séparait de la tête de lit et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, papillonnant. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que Seamus à côté de lui. C'était une femme grande et châtain très clair aux yeux verts et à la bouche mince et Ron jeta un œil pour vérifier qu'il retrouvait bien les mêmes traits chez son compagnon à côté. Celui-ci fit les présentations.

"Ron, je te présente ma mère, Mereen. Maman, voici Ron, veela de son état." Ron grogna et Seamus lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

"Enchanté Madame." Elle hocha la tête et il émanait d'elle une douceur infinie. Elle fit de drôles de signes avec les mains et Ron jeta un regard à Seamus sans comprendre. Celui-ci, avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix, dit :

"Elle est muette." Ron hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Seamus rit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais traduire. Tu peux lui poser les questions que tu veux." Ron hésita longtemps mais commença par la plus importante.

"Est-ce que votre grand-père vous a dit si la voix se taisait un jour ? Je veux dire, définitivement." Seamus sembla cafouiller puisqu'il répéta plusieurs fois le même geste mais sa mère hocha vivement la tête. Elle regardait Ron en répondant, moulinant beaucoup des mains.

"Alors... Euh... Ouais. Elle dit que c'est soudain. Il a parlé du jour où il avait rencontré mon arrière-grand-mère. Apparemment, la voix doit partir quand tu trouves ta compagne." Ron soupira et dit Merci du bout des lèvres, tentant de faire passer toute sa sympathie dans son regard pour Mereen. Celle-ci attendit patiemment que Ron formule une autre question. Il se gratta le menton.

"Est-ce que votre grand-père se transformait souvent ?" Seamus attendit de voir si elle lisait sur les lèvres du rouquin, se qui se produisit et elle s'agita à nouveau, révélant ce que Seamus expliqua pour elle :

"Elle dit que normalement les garçons ne se transforment pas mais que son grand-père en avait rencontré quelques uns qui le pouvaient. Il a parlé d'eux comme n'ayant pas de veelas dans leurs parents." Ron comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il avait hérité sa capacité à se transformer de celle de Gabrielle, qui était une fille. Du coup il osa demander, les joues écarlates, pour vérifier :

"Est-ce que sa voix était une fille ?" Mereen eut un léger rire silencieux qui le gêna encore plus mais Seamus répondit, à moitié mort de rire :

"Non. C'était un garçon." Ron avait donc hérité de la voix de Gabrielle. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de l'exacte reproduction ou si son activité intense n'était pas due à une combinaison de ce qui aurait dû être sa voix s'il avait eu des origines veelas.

Il restait un dernier point à tirer au clair.

"Quand est-ce que ses pouvoirs se sont stabilisés ? Je veux dire, quand est-ce qu'il a pu contrôler son pouvoir d'attraction ?" Mereen n'hésita pas quand elle répondit et Seamus avait lui aussi un ton sûr de lui en disant :

"Quand il a rencontré sa compagne." Ron soupira, découragé.

"Autrement dit, pour moi, ça peut durer des années encore..." Même s'il avait baissé la tête ensuite, Mereen avait eu le temps de capter ce qu'il murmurait, chose que Seamus n'avait pas pu faire. Il reprit :

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit mais elle te rassure que non, que tu trouveras ta compagne tôt, comme la plupart des veelas par contamination. Elle dit aussi que tu as peut être déjà rencontré ta compagne parce qu'elle peut sentir quelque chose émaner de toi." Il fronça les sourcils ainsi que Ron.

"Elle dit que même si elle n'est pas elle-même une vélane, elle est pourvue d'une certaine sensibilité. Elle dit que la moitié du lien est tissé, ce qui veut dire que tu connais la personne qui devrait être ta compagne." Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Une alarme retentit dans son cerveau et il chuchota un "merci" précipité. Son ami et sa mère se retirèrent peu après et Ron se rongea les ongles, de nouveau soumis à la loquacité de son instinct.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron laissa la main qui flattait ses flancs glisser plus bas et effleurer le bas de son ventre, là où il avait toujours envie de rire tant ça chatouillait. Mais, cette fois, ce furent des frissons qui lui furent réservés et alors qu'il s'en étonnait, la main empoigna vivement son sexe pour le pomper énergiquement. Un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge et il cambra le dos sous la sensation exquise d'être ainsi stimulé. Le poing était différent par rapport à d'habitude, il était davantage comme aurait pu être le sien. Était-il en train de se masturber ? Non puisqu'il sentait ses deux mains se crisper sur les draps. Mais quelle fille avait les mains si rêches et les ongles si courts ? Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla la main. Étrangement, il ne pouvait pas lever la tête pour découvrir celle de sa partenaire. La main était fine mais rude, les ongles effectivement courts, rongés, et le bras qui ornait cette main était mince mais pas pourvu de la douceur des filles. Il était strié de marques rouges cicatrisées.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit mon lapin ? Tu n'aimes pas les filles Nanald !_

Le dernier des Weasley se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé, la main sur son sexe. Il le lâcha précipitamment, choqué par son rêve mouillé. Il avait rêvé qu'un garçon le touchait et qu'il le laissait faire mais pire encore, qu'il adorait ça. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se dépêtra de ses draps. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir reçu de commentaires vaseux de son instinct et en déduisit que celui-ci aussi avait de temps en temps besoin de dormir. Il se traîna douloureusement jusqu'à la salle de bain et se figea sur le pas en entendant l'eau couler. Quelqu'un occupait déjà les lieux. C'était bien sa veine. Il allait faire demi-tour quand un couinement étranglé jaillit dans l'air. Quelque chose piqua sa curiosité. On ne sait jamais, peut être la personne avait-elle glissé dans sa douche et avait besoin d'aide. Même si l'argument était faible, il lui suffit pour se déplacer dans la direction du jet. L'occupant n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte puisqu'à cette heure de la nuit et avec le sort de silence, personne n'était sensé être là ou le trouver là.

Ron déglutit en découvrant que c'était Seamus qui se douchait. Quoique à y bien regarder, il n'était pas vraiment en train de se doucher. Il utilisait sa main gauche d'une manière bien éloignée du tartinage de gel douche, ou alors, il insistait fortement sur une partie précise de son anatomie qu'il considérait avoir besoin de lustrer. Avec horreur, il constata que c'était d'ailleurs la main de son rêve qui s'exerçait ainsi en toute impunité. Soudain, l'autre main de Seamus, qui avait été précédemment affectée au harcèlement de téton droit, descendit le long du corps étonnamment musclé de Seamus pour glisser dans son dos. Il sembla à Ron que Seamus était en train de se caresser lui-même les fesses, idée qu'il trouva curieuse mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de reluquer son ami avec quasi gourmandise. Il était étonné pour tout dire à l'idée que lorsque lui se masturbait cela semblait vil et honteux et que lorsque c'était Seamus, c'était intriguant et pourvu d'une certaine beauté. Le jeune homme exhalait un souffle vaporeux qui se mêlait à la chaleur de l'eau du pommeau. Soudain, Seamus écarta un peu les jambes, comme gêné par quelque chose. Il grimaça un instant, se mordant la langue, puis après quelques mouvement étranges de la main située dans son dos, il laissa échapper un cri très satisfait et éminemment sexy qui ne sembla pas vraiment déranger l'hétérosexualité de Ron qui sentit son propre sexe sursauter d'émoi. Le rouquin décida qu'il était temps de faire demi-tour mais les soupirs de Seamus semblaient être les points d'ancrage du vaisseau de sa conscience. Il ne put détacher son regard de lui qu'après qu'il ait éjaculé dans sa main, la substance visqueuse balayée par l'eau tourbillonnante du siphon.

Ron recula promptement, cherchant à ne pas faire de bruit alors que l'eau continuait de couler mais se prit le pied dans la chaise que Seamus avait déplacée pour empiler ses vêtements. Ron jura intérieurement en découvrant que les habits étaient tombés par terre et les ramassa pour les plier précautionneusement sur la chaise. Alors qu'il tendait distraitement la main vers la dernière tâche colorée annonciatrice de tissu, jetant des regards fiévreux vers la douche de Seamus dans la crainte qu'il ne surgisse à tout moment, il heurta une matière qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Soudain, il se retrouva avec le caleçon turquoise de Seamus serré dans son poing. Perturbé, il le lâcha sur la pile de vêtements et quitta les lieux en gardant sa main coupable éloignée de lui. Une idée absurde naquit dans son esprit : cette main là avait touché son sexe lorsqu'il se masturbait mais aussi le caleçon turquoise de Seamus. Et le caleçon allait toucher une autre partie de l'anatomie de Seamus. Ron se coucha à nouveau avec sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une main caressant silencieusement son sexe.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque d'un pas nerveux, hors de lui. Il venait d'aller trouver Flitwick pour lui demander quand il aurait moyen d'obtenir un nouveau pendentif et le petit professeur s'était excusé en lui avouant que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de cesser de travailler sur l'objet. Tant que le problème des transformations de Ron n'était pas résolu, il ne servait à rien, selon lui, de prendre le risque de casser encore une fois le précieux artefact qui demandait du temps et de magie pour être réalisé. Ron allait donc encore suive le train à sa sœur et Seamus pendant un certain temps. Hermione demeurait inexplicablement fuyante depuis l'affaire de la grande question, et pour le moment furax, le rouquin décida d'aller la confronter à la Bibliothèque en même temps qu'il comptait faire des recherches sur cette putain de transformation en harpie qui enthousiasmait la petite voix intérieure qui trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de reprendre le dessus. Parce que oui, cette connasse avait fini par lâcher le morceau et rire en lui disant qu'elle adorait quand il lui laissait le contrôle et qu'elle pouvait se faire entendre au monde extérieur.

La jeune fille était assise dans un coin volontairement isolé de la grande Bibliothèque, probablement parce qu'elle savait que désormais Ron s'y rendait assez souvent. Il posa brutalement son sac sur la table mais inspira un grand coup parce que la harpie commençait à piailler sur le derrière de Draco Malfoy qui passait dans le coin. Il tourna d'ailleurs vivement la tête dans la direction du blond lorsque l'infâme murmure lui souffla qu'elle entendait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ennemi familial et que celui-ci était apparemment en train de le reluquer avec lubricité. Effectivement, l'autre jeune homme détourna subitement les yeux et cracha une insulte peu convaincue avant de s'éloigner. Choqué et perturbé par la chute de cette soudaine inimitié presque rassurante jusque là, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de Hermione avec désespoir. Celle-ci ravala les reproches qu'elle lui destinait sur son manque de discrétion et son humeur inconstante en avisant de sa mine défaite. Ron voulait bien comprendre que son meilleur ami qui l'appréciait un tant soit peu subisse les effets de l'Attraction mais pas Malfoy ! Attendez une minute... Malfoy avait lui aussi une harpie dans la tête ? La sienne rit à l'idée évoquée mais daigna l'informer qu'elle entendait toutes les pensées de tout le monde. Ron se plaignit qu'elle ne lui fasse pas plutôt partager cela que son babillage vicieux inutile. Cela eut le mérite de la vexer et Ron put interroger sa meilleure amie plus à son aise.

"Hermione..." Elle leva la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu échappes à mon pouvoir d'attraction." Sa voix était lasse et presque suppliante. Ron avait eu le temps de faire des hypothèses et il espéra que ce qu'il avait échafaudé s'avérerait faux.

"Tu ne devrais pas écouter ton instinct Ron. Elle essaie de prendre le pas sur ta véritable personnalité et...

-Je sais Hermy... Mais. Ce n'est pas elle cette fois. Elle n'en a pas reparlé depuis. C'est moi qui doit savoir. Pour avoir le plus de cartes en main pour gérer cette histoire de veela." Elle pinça le nez et se renferma dans sa lecture et il tenta :

"S'il te plaît. J'en ai marre de ne rien comprendre. Si en plus je ne peux pas savoir ce qui est connu sur ce truc en moi..." Elle fléchit alors et grimaça.

"J'en ai discuté plusieurs fois avec le Professeur McGonagall et aussi avec Dumbledore. Ils pensent que... Enfin d'après eux, à part la famille et les descendants de vélanes... Tu ne peux pas être soumis aux attraits fictifs d'une personne dont les attraits réels t'émeuvent." Ron prit le temps de bien digérer la phrase. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Harry m'aime aussi pour ce que je suis et pourtant, il ne résiste pas à ce truc alors qu'il est très puissant." La jeune femme regarda tous ceux qui les entouraient dans la Bibliothèque, un par un, pour s'occuper et formula à contrecœur.

"Harry ne t'aime pas. Il... t'apprécie si tu préfères. C'est assez différent de ce que je ressens moi." Il jura à voix basse et ne manqua pas l'éclat de tristesse dans le regard de Hermione.

Il détesta le fait que la petite voix dans sa tête dansait la samba. Ron eut les oreilles rouge brique avant de répondre en toute honnêteté :

"Si j'avais su ça avant... J'aurais _**clarifié**_ les choses plus tôt avec toi Hermione. Pour pas que tu souffres. Enfin le moins possible quoi." Elle secoua la tête :

"Je savais déjà que je n'avais rien à espérer. Il n'y a pas de mal." Elle sourit courageusement et ajouta avec un semblant d'entrain :

"Je trouverai facilement plus beau et plus intelligent qu'un rouquin fana de Quidditch." Il émit un rire amusé.

"J'en suis certain Hermione." Il ancra son regard dans le sien et précisa.

"Quand tu auras trouvé ton Libraire Militant pour les droits des elfes de maison..." Elle rit avec davantage de joie à cette remarque mutine. "N'oublie pas que tu restes ma meilleure amie..." Elle lui tapota la main pour dire qu'elle avait compris et il décida de s'installer à une table plus éloignée avec des bouquins pour potasser la théorie sur les transformations magiques.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

_-On doit parler._

_-C'est bien la première fois que tu communiques volontairement avec moi._

_-Je n'en suis pas ravi mais je crois que tu me caches quelque chose._

_-…_

Le silence éloquent de sa petite voix confirma à Ron qu'il avait raison.

_-Pourquoi tu te tais toujours quand Seamus et dans le coin. Ou même quand je pense à lui seulement._

De mauvaise grâce, la harpie marmonna :

_-Je ne vois pas qui est Seamus._

Ron releva un sourcil surpris qu'il abaissa immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il devait avoir l'air franchement tarte **[5]** à s'auto-murmurer à voix basse, les traits plissés.

_-C'est juste le seul mec de qui tu n'as pas commenté les fesses ou le... Enfin voilà._

Il s'était interrompu tout seul car les images de Seamus dans la douche flottaient maintenant dans son esprit et il culpabilisait assez de s'être touché régulièrement depuis trois semaines en les utilisant.

_-Il ne doit pas être bien intéressant alors..._

Ron renifla vivement.

_-Tu me caserais avec n'importe qui pourvu que ce soit un garçon. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a du sang de vélane ?_

_-Oui voilà, ça doit être pour ça, c'est une exception..._

ça sonnait comme une tentative d'éluder le sujet. Il tenta de la provoquer pour la réveiller un peu.

_-C'est dommage parce que ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu me parles de lui._

Étrangement, il n'aurait pas su comment le décrire mais il la sentit triste. Elle soupira doucement. Inquiet -par Merlin il était inquiet pour son insupportable instinct- il fit dans sa tête :

_-Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle resta silencieuse à partir de ce moment là et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la journée. Bien que cela apaisa grandement Ron, il ne pouvait que se préoccuper de ce que ce manque de coopération signifiait. Le soir, alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit seulement :

_-Demain je serais partie._

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter le dortoir en courant, Seamus toujours pas levé pour l'accompagner, Ron eut une idée.

"Seamus ?" L'irlandais grommela dans son semi-sommeil matinal.

"Stuveux ?" Le rouquin s'approcha à pas feutrés et souffla à l'oreille de son comparse étalé en travers de son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures :

"Un petit bisou." Seamus sursauta vivement et ouvrit les yeux avec effarement.

"DE QUOI ?" Ron ricana :

"Bah voilà. C'était pas compliqué de te lever." L'irlandais lui balança son traversin à la figure et Ron se prit le mur en tentant de l'éviter. Il geignit et narquois, Seamus demanda :

"Bisou magique ?" Ron sauta sur l'occasion.

"Même pas chiche." S'il y avait une chose à dire pour que le Gryffondor blond relève un défi c'était bien celle-là. Il jaillit du lit et demanda, les mains sur les hanches :

"Alors, t'as mal où ?" Le rouquin déglutit discrètement et tenta de faire abstraction du fait que Seamus portait son caleçon turquoise pour dire en indiquant sa mâchoire :

"Là !" Seamus sembla hésiter sérieusement puis, haussant les épaules, le visage un peu renfermé, il s'approcha et tendit les lèvres. Au moment où il allait effleurer le bas de sa joue râpeuse, le rouquin prit son courage à deux mains et tourna à peine la tête. Ce fut donc sur sa bouche que celle de l'irlandais atterrit.

Il voulut reculer sous le coup de la surprise mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps et referma sa main sur sa nuque. Une fois qu'ils se furent un peu démenés pour chacun imposer sa vision des choses (à savoir continuer pour Ron et s'arrêter avant de regretter pour Seamus), Seamus envoya un regard de reproche à Ron.

"Joue pas à ça." Il était extrêmement contrarié. Il semblait majoritairement blessé. Ron regarda ses pieds, penauds.

"Excuse moi. J'aurais pas dû te forcer." Il releva les yeux, plus confiant et énonça :

"Je jouais pas. Et je ne regrette pas non plus." L'irlandais était troublé. Ses yeux cherchaient une explication dans le décor de la pièce et s'écartèrent vivement en constatant que Ron se dandinait sur place, maintenant mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements soudain très chauds.

"Tu plaisantes pas ?" dit Seamus, incrédule. Ron fit non de la tête et se rapprocha. Il embrassa maladroitement Seamus, pas habitué à embrasser, n'ayant que Lavande et le souk qui en avait suivi comme référence. Seamus était plus à l'aise dans ce domaine et lui caressa le cou en lui montrant comment faire, modifiant le bécot brusque en un patin savamment orchestré qui laissa la bouche de Ron totalement en feu. Celui-ci gémit alors, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps presque nu de Seamus. D'ailleurs, cette proximité avec la carnation visible et désormais couverte de chair de poule l'invita à passer son bras dans le dos de Seamus pour le caresser avec empressement, l'excitant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le blond se dégagea d'un coup et regarda de tous côtés. les autres étaient levés et descendus manger depuis longtemps. Il courut jusque à la porte, sous le regard concupiscent de Ron et la claqua avant d'y apposer un sort de silence. Il revint alors avec grand empressement jusqu'au rouquin qu'il repoussa jusqu'au lit. Si Ron avait cru que c'était lui l'animal entre eux deux, il rectifia son point de vue lorsque l'autre lui déchira purement et simplement son t-shirt, certes vieux, mais qui n'était pas si fragile. Les mains de Seamus tâtèrent immédiatement sa peau et il ferma les yeux en poussant un glapissement enthousiaste. Les paumes minces et calleuses descendirent sur ses côtes et il sentit bientôt la bouche goûter son épiderme, laissant échapper un grognement satisfait après avoir croqué un téton qui se rebella immédiatement. Ron ne savait pas qu'il était si sensible. L'irlandais, les mains tremblantes, détacha son jean et baissa la fermeture éclair pour baisser fébrilement le vêtement inutile. Ron le laissa faire, intrigué par ce que Seamus pouvait avoir en tête et qu'il devinait aisément à son regard et au renforcement de son érection merveilleusement annoncée par la prise du caleçon turquoise sur elle.

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'ils en étaient au même stade de dénuement, que Ron fit basculer Seamus sous lui et lui mordit le cou, affamé. Le blondinet exhala en chuchotant rapidement "Oooooh, refait ça !". Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bientôt Seamus, le cou, les clavicules et l'épaule rougis de traces de dents, pantela durement en bougeant des hanches pour se libérer d'une certaine tension. Ron estima qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose qu'il anticipait avec bonheur et ses mains se posèrent sur le bord du caleçon qu'il abaissa avec un cri de victoire, savourant la**toile** **[6]** épaisse et rude. Il s'autorisa un "ENFIN LE MOMENT TANT ATTENDU !" qui provoqua un fou rire chez son camarade qui parvint à demander :

"Tu avais tant que ça envie de me voir nu ?

-Non... Enfin oui mais c'est-ce caleçon... Il me rend fou..." Seamus se figea, choqué, puis repartit d'un plus grand rire, sous le regard mortifié de Ron. Puis, malicieusement, il demanda d'une voix suave à Ron :

"Tu me laisses faire pareil ?" Le rouquin rougit, ce qui s'approchait davantage d'une éruption allergique cutanée que Seamus trouva pourtant adorable. Il hocha la tête avec incertitude et Seamus se redressa sur les coudes et lui mordillant lentement la lèvre inférieure, lé léchant parfois, il fit passer ses mains sous le boxer de Ron, sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa voluptueusement. Ron frémit et le laissa faire, bien qu'atrocement mal à l'aise d'être si vulnérable face à ses caresses.

Lorsque les deux vêtements furent repoussés au bout d'un lit et que leurs ventres et leurs aines entrèrent en contact, ils laissèrent chacun échapper un juron différent ce qui les fit rire encore une fois. Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent alors plus ou seulement pour s'aventurer sur une oreille ou une épaule et Seamus fut le premier à passer une main entre eux pour saisir le sexe de Ron. celui-ci gémit en récompensant le blond d'une léchouille dans le cou qui le fit haleter. Timidement, Ron aussi s'attacha à procurer du plaisir avec sa main à Seamus et quiconque serait rentré à ce moment là dans la pièce aurait été frappé par la sensualité brute de la scène : ils étaient nus dans le lit situé devant le vitrail qui teignait leurs corps en rouge et leurs grondements résonnaient dans l'air frais du matin. Après une dizaine de va-et-vient exigeants, les deux garçons gémirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles, Ron le premier et Seamus après, leurs élixirs se côtoyant sur leurs ventres mitoyens. Ron laissa ses muscles se détendre et prit son air dans le cou de Seamus qui remonta sa main propre, qui était restée sur ses fesses, le long de son dos puis sur sa nuque pour atteindre ses cheveux. Le rouquin lui, se contenta de mouiller son épaule bronzée de coups de langue mutins.

* * *

_RW~SF_

* * *

Ron observa la Grande Salle avec appréhension, caché par le mur. Seamus déposa une main dans le bas de son dos qui dériva sur ses fesses, les palpant sans vergogne. Cela eut le mérite de dérider le rouquin qui cambra un peu le dos pour accentuer le contact. L'irlandais rapprocha son torse et l'entoura de ses bras et chuchota un : "Allez courage" doux dans son oreille. Résolu, Ron s'éloigna de lui en souriant et tirant sur sa main l'encouragea à entrer en même temps que lui. Ils se lâchèrent, ne souhaitant pas vraiment attirer l'attention sur leur relation naissante et se dirigèrent calmement vers leur table. Ils prirent place comme d'habitude et personne ne lui accorda le moindre regard. Ils restèrent prudents toutefois jusqu'à ce que Hermione n'adresse un grand sourire à Ron :

"Je ne savais pas que Flitwick avait finalement accepté de te faire un nouveau pendentif." Le rouquin plissa les yeux.

"Et il ne l'a pas fait Hermione..." Elle le fixa, croyant qu'il plaisantait, attendant qu'il le lui montre. Il répéta :

"Je t'assure." Elle jeta un regard vers Seamus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter un peu mais surtout de regarder Ron d'une manière très bizarre. De plus, un sourire énigmatique pendait à la bouche du rouquin qui regardait son bol d'un air distrait. Il sentait en réalité le pied de Seamus sous la table qui lui chatouillait la cheville et remontait l'air de rien sur son mollet.

Hermione les observa à tout de rôle. Elle demanda avec prudence :

"Ron ? Tu m'as dit que ta petite voix te laisserait en paix quand..." Ce fut Seamus qui répondit, se souvenant des propos de sa mère :

"Lorsqu'il aura trouvé sa compagne." Il buta un peu sur le dernier mot et la jeune fille apprécia de voir son teint blanchir singulièrement. Il sembla découvrir Ron sous un nouveau jour mais resta silencieux. Puis, ne tenant plus, il demanda, un peu sèchement à Ron :

"Est-ce que tu as découvert qui est ton compagnon depuis que ma mère t'a parlé ?" Le rouquin releva la tête davantage du fait du retrait stratégique du pied contre lui que des propos pincés de Seamus.

"Euh... Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'explorer cette piste. J'ai eu d'autres préoccupations... ça viendra quand ça viendra cette histoire." Hermione coupa court à ces traîneries malhabiles.

"Ron. Je pense que Seamus est ton compagnon." Le rouquin recracha sa tartine en s'étouffant à moitié et Seamus lui tendit un verre d'eau en masquant très mal l'immense sourire qui ornait ses traits fins.

"Tu ne l'avais vraiment pas deviné ?" Ron secoua négativement la tête et demanda :

"Vous êtes sérieux ?!"Le haussement de sa voix alerta tout le monde à leur table et tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers eux deux. Une voix seulement s'éleva, annonçant le brouhaha qui s'en suivit :

"GENIAL ! Je n'embrasserais plus jamais Ron !".

* * *

**FIN DE DEFI**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. (faire plus de deux corrections sur 25 pages m'a pris les trois derniers jours pfiou!) Comme d'habitude maintenant, quelques précisions utiles ou pas qui peuvent ou pas vous intéresser.

**[1]** Ouais... Je suis partie du principe qu'ils avaient des lits trampolines xD

**[2]** Je me suis rendue compte à la relecture que ceci était une réminiscence d'un autre OS : _Paris, Lattes, In O_… ça m'a fait rire de repenser à la scène finale de cette fic^^

**[3]** Me demandez pas d'où vient cette image très écœurante, elle a surgi spontanément de mon esprit... xD

**[4]** Turquoise quoi... En tout cas ça m'a bien fait marrer de le placer celui-là.

**[5]** Je trouve que cette expression est tellement cohérente pour Ron.

**[6]** Je ne suis pas certaine que c'était cette toile qui était attendue...

Pour ce qui est des contraintes, pour le lit, je n'ai pas mis en évidence le mot à chaque fois qu'il intervenait étant donné que c'était assez souvent...

* * *

**Précisions :**

-J'avais commencé cette fic en m'égarant un petit peu en insérant un Charlie-Harry pour justifier le changement de chambre de celui-ci qui laissait le champ libre à Seamus et Ron puis... je me suis souvenue de la contrainte des personnages secondaires avec les Jumeaux et je me suis dit « Ah meeeerde, tu peux pas faire çaaa. » Donc voilà... pas de Charlie/Harry pour vous MOUAHAHA.

-Pareil, j'avais une putain d'intrigue au Terrier et tout et là, j'ai relu les contraintes et je vois « Poudlard ». FUUUUCK. Du coup... Hihi... Vous allez aussi avoir dans quelques temps (pas tout de suite) un autre OS Seamus-Ron parce que j'aimais beaucoup l'idée que j'avais trouvée et je ne voulais pas tricher avec le défi...

-Je suis assez contente parce que je voulais faire un récit de type « veela » pour m'amuser depuis un certain temps et cette fic a été le prétexte, donc merci de m'avoir permis de réaliser cette folie:D (d'ailleurs cette fic en a inspirée une autre de type créature fic mais plus "perso" pas avec veela ou vampire et celle-ci est durement travaillée et exceptionnellement soumise à bêta^^)

-Je vous demande de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour avoir fait paraître Harry comme un imbécile aveuglé par les pouvoirs de Ron... c'est totalement indigne, j'en ai conscience, ce n'est pas son genre d'agir ainsi. Mais je dois avouer que ça me faisait sacrément marrer de foutre Ron mal à l'aise face à son meilleur ami en mode love et ça me permettait de plus de l'isoler pour le rapprocher de Seamus.

-La fic a pris un tournant carrément imprévu initialement avec la transformation en harpie. Ensuite je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de traiter d'une forme d'instinct qui se développe tout ça. D'où le trip un peu schyzophrène qui a suivi... Mais c'était particulier à écrire et je suis contente de cette tournure que je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre et qu'il fallait que je teste.

-Pour ce qui est de la contrainte des personnages secondaires, c'est vrai qu'on voit peu Fred et George, en tout cas moins que Hermione ou Ginny par exemple. Mais en même temps, j'ai essayé de leur donner un rôle important dans le sens où ils sont les initiateurs de la transformation aboutissant sur le réveil de l'instinct.

* * *

En espérant que cet OS Défi vous aura plu. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience (surtout la tienne Alice) et vous souhaite de lire plein de fics sympas en attendant de nous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures:D


End file.
